1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld device and a power saving control method thereof More particularly, the handheld device of the present invention automatically adjusts the sync period for executing a sync procedure with a mail server when the handheld device works in an idle mode.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With rapid advancement of the wireless communication technologies, people's demands for information are also increasing. There are more and more kinds of handheld devices being produced for meeting people's demands and being used nearly everywhere in people's daily life. For example, people use a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a tablet computer to receive the mails from the mail server through the Internet.
Conventionally, when the handheld device works in the idle mode (i.e. when the handheld device is not operated by a user for a while), the handheld device still executes a sync procedure with a mail server every a sync period (e.g. 5 minutes) to automatically receive mails from the mail server. During the idle mode, the new incoming mails would not be read by the user until the user operates the handheld device. Therefore, the sync procedure will cause unnecessary power consumption if the sync procedure is executed too often during the idle mode.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide an automatic mechanism that can adjust the sync period of executing the sync procedure during the idle mode so as to achieve the purpose of power saving.